disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pink Elephants on Parade
Pink Elephants on Parade is a large nearly instrumental musical number featured in ''Dumbo''. The song was sung by the imaginary Pink Elephants and was heard,seen and perceived when Dumbo and Timothy became drunk on champagne due to their water bucket accidentally being spiked by a clown. The song was also featured in House of Mouse. This song was included on the Disney Sing Along Songs VHS I Love to Laugh! Lyrics Look out! Look out! Pink elephants on parade. Here they come! Hippety hoppety. They're here, and there. Pink elephants ev'rywhere! Look out! Look out! They're walking around the bed. On their head! Clippety cloppety. Arrayed in braid. Pink elephants on parade! What'll I do? What'll I do? What an unusual view! I could stand the sight of worms And look at microscopic germs But technicolor pachyderms Is really too much for me! I am not the type to faint When things are odd or things are quaint But seeing things you know that ain't Can certainly give you an awful fright! What a sight! Chase 'em away! Chase 'em away! I'm afraid need your aid Pink elephants on parade! Hey hey hey Pink elephants! Pink elephants! Pink elephants.... (instrumental) Visual Sequence After accidentally drinking the alcohol, Dumbo blows a large bubble from his trunk. The bubble turns into an elephant, which then blows a second elephant out of its trunk. This continues until there are four elephants. The elephants begin blowing their trunk-like trumpets, and the trunks merge together into a yellow giant trumpet, which then explodes, and becomes a portal for all of the pink elephants as dozens of elephants march out of the remains of the trumpet. As part of their marching band, a fat elephant marches behind a small elephant. The tiny elephant is using his trunk as an instrument, while the fat one is shaking two cowbells. The fat one accidentally steps on the small elephant over and over, irritating the small one. The tiny one eventually has enough. The small elephant then kicks the fat one in the butt, causing him to split into three elephants, who humiliate the small one by blowing their trumpets in his face. He gets angrier and grows into a giant elephant, then smashes the three elephants with a pair of cymbals. They explode into dozens of tiny elephants, who march away and surround Dumbo. As they march, they swell up, until there's no more room and they explode. Dumbo’s hallucination gets worse as more and more elephants begun marching through his dream. Some of the elephants are marching around the bed of an elephant child, who was terrified to see the marching elephants and hides under his covers before his bed and the elephants spiral off and disappeared into the distance. Two elephant heads appear, one from the bottom of the screen and one from the top. They all turn and notice each other and was frightened. They flee, startled. Two elephant worms, a male and a female, passed and greeted each other. The elephant worms are revealed to be the trunks of two elephants. However, as the elephants walk right past each other, they were merged together, with the colors of their skins being mixed together. One of them was shock to realize that he was merged with the other elephant. Wanting to separate themselves, both elephants begun pulling their merged body apart. However, they fail and snap back into each other, exploding into a blast of colors which then turns into a small elephant. The elephant dances as five more elephants of differing colors come out of that one, the screen then shuffles them together into an elephant made entirely of 17 heads. One of the heads greeted two of the other heads before having a tiny fight with them. The screen then zooms in on the head, and his eyes turn into pyramids. A camel-elephant comes out from between the pyramids and starts walking, looking at Dumbo with a friendly smile. However, she walks into a trap as one of the pyramids she walks past turns out to be a snake charmer elephant in disguise, who then transforms back to its true form and plays some music at her. The camel hears the music and became frightened and panics. She felt strange within her body and thinks of something to save her life. The music attracted the camel’s trunk and the trunk begun rebelling against the camel and begun turning into a live creature. The camel tries to fight back but was powerless. The camel has transformed into a snake. The snake then begun taking control of the body and sways to the music. However, as she was dancing, she realizes that the dance could have her transformed into another figure, however, in a blink of an eye, she has morphed into a belly dancer before she can respond. The belly dancer then took control of the body and begun dancing. She then disappears, except her belly, which transform into a ball bouncing around, then transform into an eye. These transformations (except the snake charmer elephant) resulted into a figure that is extremely different from the other and these transformations cannot be reversed but cannot change the gender of the figure. A group of elephants begun blowing their trumpets, these elephants are then revealed to be a stage curtain. The curtains are then ripped into pieces, starting a performance, as a male and a female elephant then begun dancing. The male grabs the female’s trunk but couldn’t lift her up and continues trying. The female became annoyed with the male yanking her trunk and pulls back and swing him around and the male turns into a staircase. She climbs up the stairs and jumps into a lake. The male turns into a canoe and paddles around the lake, using his trunk as a telescope and a paddle. Meanwhile, the female elephant comes out of the lake and pretends to be a fountain. The male elephant spots her with his telescope and she squirt him with water, then runs away and starts ice skating. The male skates with her and nearly falls, but she catches him and they skate off. They return on skis and ski down a slope, covering themselves with snow. They shake the snow off and touch their trunks, creating a bolt of lightning (which is unexpected for them). The male grabs the lightning as the female continues dancing. He rubs it on his butt (turning his back to us as he does so) then turns it back into a lightning bolt and hurls it at the female. It hits her in the head and both elephants explode into many couples of dancing elephants. The elephants transform into vehicles and begin rampaging around until they all collide and cause an explosion. They then transform into clouds as the alcohol wears off and Dumbo and Timothy mouse recover from their hallucination. Trivia *Part of the song was heard playing on TV in Disney's 2007 film, Enchanted. *The song was also played in the 1948 Donald Duck short "Tea for Two Hundred". * There are mistakes that can be spotted in the sequence.The mistakes are: 1.Both the snake charmer and the belly dancer have no ears. 2.The snake charmer does not have a tail. 3.When the worm elephants snapped back into each other and explode,the elephant-like worms are not attached to the worm elephants. 4.A mistake can be spotted when the three elephants were humiliating the small elephant. * The only character in the entire segment that is not an elephant or not related to the elephants(other than Timothy Mouse and Dumbo) is the snake. Category:Songs Category:Villain songs Category:House of Mouse songs Category:Dumbo songs Category:Silly songs Category:Fantasmic songs Category:Songs in Disney Sing Along Songs videos Category:Area-Music Category:Group songs Category:Marching songs